The present invention relates generally to a memory card compatible device such as an electronic imaging device, film scanner, or computer, which facilitates the interchange of information between systems simply by inserting and removing a memory card from a first system and transferring the memory card and the information on it to a second system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card connector which facilitates insertion and removal of the memory card in the memory card compatible device.
A digital imaging device is a device which uses an electronic sensor to capture an image either directly from an object or indirectly from a medium such as film; signal processing to represent the captured signal numerically; and some storage device to preserve the numerical image data. Known imaging devices use a removable storage device, such as an integrated circuit memory card, to store images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,107 (Sasson et al), commonly assigned, describes an electronic still camera utilizing image compression and providing digital storage in a removable memory card having a static random access memory. In this camera, the integrated circuits in the removable memory card store image data and a directory for locating the data.
In a prior art electronic still photography system, shown in FIG. 1, a electronic camera 10 or a film scanner 12 includes a slot for receiving a removable memory card 14. Memory card 14 also interfaces with a memory card slot 15 in a host computer 16. Disposed within the memory card compatible devices (e.g., digital camera 10, film scanner 12, or host computer 16) is a card connector which removably receives memory card 14. FIG. 2 shows a prior art card connector 18 having a wall 20 defining a slot 22 for receiving memory card 14 therethrough. Card connectors are commercially available from vendors such as SanDisk and 3M.
When memory card 14 is inserted through slot 22 by a user, memory card 14 may abut or stub against the four edges 24,24xe2x80x2,26,26xe2x80x2 of slot 22, particularly if card connector 18 is disposed at a distance within the memory card compatible device and not visible to the user. Such stubbing may damage the memory card, rendering i t inoperable for its intended purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,867 (Honda et al) describes guide paths for guiding the memory card to the card connector. However, such guide paths, as illustrated in FIG. 36 of Honda et al, are not suitable for consumer memory card compatible devices which are small in size, such as a hand-held electronic camera. Further, such guide paths reduce stubbing of the memory card along two sides of the slot, but do not reduce stubbing alone, the other two sides of the slot. In addition, such guide paths cannot be incorporated with prior-art card connectors, such as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a card connector having a guide member for guiding the memory card to the card connector which is suitable for small devices having limited interior space, reduces stubbing on all four side s of the card connector slot, and can be incorporated/retro-fit with existing, card connectors.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card connector having a guide member for guiding a memory card to the card connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a card connector which is suitable for devices having limited interior space.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a card connector which reduces stubbing whereby none of the edges of the memory card will stub on the card connector slot.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a card connector which can be incorporated with commercially available card connectors.
These objects are given only by way of illustrative example. Thus, other desirable objectives and advantages inherently achieved by the disclosed invention may occur or become apparent to those skilled in the art. The invention is defined by the appended claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a card connector for removably receiving a memory card. The card connector includes a top edge, a pair of side edges, and a bottom margin defining a substantially rectangular slot for removably receiving the memory card. A guide portion is disposed adjacent the slot and has a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The bottom wall includes a first tapered feature directed from a leading edge of the bottom wall toward the bottom margin of the slot, while each of the side walls has a second tapered feature directed from a leading edge of the side wall toward one of the pair of side edges of the slot.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a card connector for removably receiving a memory card. The card connector includes a top edge, a pair of side edges, and a bottom margin defining a substantially rectangular slot for removably receiving the memory card. The card connector also includes a guide portion having a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The bottom wall has at least one ramp directed from a leading edge of the bottom wall to the bottom margin of the slot. Each of the side walls has at least one ramp directed from a leading edge of the side wall to one of the pair of side edges of the slot, the leading edge of the bottom wall and the leading edges of the side walls defining an opening larger than the slot.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus wherein a memory card is loaded/unloaded therethrough. The apparatus comprises a case including an outer wall having an inlet through which the memory card is loaded/unloaded; a circuit board housed in the case; and a card connector. The card connector is affixed to a surface of the circuit board and adapted to removably receive the memory card and form an electrical connection between the memory card and the circuit board. The card connector has a top edge, a pair of side edges, and a bottom margin defining a substantially rectangular slot for removably receiving the memory card. The slot is continuous with the inlet, and is spaced from the inlet. The card connector further includes a guide portion disposed adjacent the slot and has a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The bottom wall has a first tapered feature directed from a leading edge of the bottom wall toward the bottom margin of the slot, while each of the side walls has a second tapered feature directed from a leading edge of the side wall toward one of the pair of side edges of the slot.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide member for use with a card connector having a top edge, a pair of side edges, and a bottom margin defining a substantially rectangular slot for removably receiving a memory card. The guide member comprises (i) a bottom wall having at least one ramp directed from a leading edge of the bottom wall to the bottom margin of the slot, and (ii) a pair of side walls, each of the side walls having at least one ramp directed from a leading edge of the side wall to one of the pair of side edges of the slot, the leading edge of the bottom wall and the leading edges of the side walls defining an opening larger than the slot.
The present invention provides a card connector having a guide member which is suitable for small devices having limited interior space. The card connector of the present invention reduces stubbing on all four sides of the card connector slot, and can be incorporated/retro-fit with existing card connectors.